voldemort and his new death eaters
by Kamikaze Shi Neko
Summary: voldemort is back and harry and hermione are working for the dark lord read more to find out what happens o btw snape is in it
1. Chapter 1

On a stormy Wednesday Harry just got out of quidditch practice and started walking to the entrance hall when he heard foot steps,

It was Hermione!

"Harry… waits up!" said Hermione while trying to catch her breath.

"What is it Hermione?"

"He is waiting for us remember?"

"Omg I totally forgot let hurry to the common room we shouldn't keep him waiting."

So Harry and Hermione ran up the stairs, into the common room in front of the fire place and said,

"Figgus flerman."

Then suddenly the wall moved and a hallway was lit up.

It took them five minutes to get where they need to be.

"Welcome my unworthy servants" said a gloomy character.

"Sorry we are late Voldemort" said Harry waiting to see wut would happen next.

"I will let it slide but don't do it again!."

"Ok what should we do this time" said Hermione trying to speak even though she was nervous.

"Harry since you are best friends with Dumbledore I want you to convince and make him believe that these attacks are not me but someone you can think of".

"Yes sir I shall try" said Harry trying not to sound nervous like Hermione.

"I don't want you to try I want you to do it."

"Ye…yes sir."

"Good now, Hermione you are a bright little witch do you think you can make a potion that will make me more powerful then I am."

"Sure sir I will get right on it right away besides we both know that you need more power if you want to defeat Dumbledore, am I right sir" said Hermione trying to be calm.

"NO! I am already more powerful then him I just want to make sure, now go, I don't want to look at your faces right now so go and come back next week."

"Ok lord." said both of them while running to go get some sleep and be ready for the next day so they can do wut Voldemort told them.

That morning Harry woke up and saw that Ron was missing from his bed.

"Where is that big oaf?" Harry thought to himself so he wouldn't wake the others.

Bout an hour later the door opened and closed.

"Ron where were you"

"I was with lavender got a problem with that!"

"No I don't have a problem with that."

"Good." Ron said with an angry scowl on his face.

Later that day Harry was in potions class when he was called up front to create a potion.

"Mister Potter will you come up front and demonstrate wut this potion and this other potion will do too you!" said Snape waiting for Harry to come up.

So Harry went up to the front of the class and took the pink potion and was suddenly starting to die slowly.

"This potion is called figgy wiggit, figgy wiggit will make a person die a slow and painful death but that other potion is the antidote Mr. Weasley will you give to Potter."

Ron walked up to the desk and took the blue potion and gave it to Harry.

The bell rings

"Now class before you leave you have to find me three ingredients for our next class, doxie eggs, some dragon scales and fire seeds."

Later that day Harry went to go see Dumbledore.

"Wut are you trying so say, Harry?" said Dumbledore with sweat running down is face.

"You know those attacks they aren't Voldemort I think its Lupin he is the only one that fits the description of the killer."

"You are quite right Harry but idk I will check it out immediately."

"Thank you"

When Harry left his office he was walking down the dusty hallway when he looked into a room and saw Hermione working on the potion but he decided to just keep on walking because he knows that she hates it when she is disturbed.

Next week came and Harry and Hermione went to go see Voldemort when they arrived Voldemort told them.

"I want you two to meet someone, a dear friend of mine I think you know him, come out here boy, NOW!." Then out of the shadows came SNAPE!


	2. daughters of voldemort

"Snape wut are you doing here!" said Harry looking confused.

"I am a Death Eater"

"Oh and before I forget, Sonny, Audis get out here before I get mad!" said Voldemort interrupting there conversation.

"Hello Harry… Hermione nice to meet you" said Audis with a scared look on her face for some reason. When Harry first saw her he thought wut has Voldemort done to her!

"Hello." said Sonny looking as nervous as her sister.

"Hi!" said Harry and Hermione in unison. Now Harry was thinking why is Sonny better taken care of then Audis, and what is he going to make us do?

"Harry, Hermione come her I need to talk to you alone."

"Yes Voldemort."

"Ok good now since we are alone I want you both to KILL Audis for me and this is an order not a question."

"Why sir?" said Harry looking sad.

"Because she is not a pure blood and I know you Hermione are not one but that is why I make sacrifices."

Now there is a weird silence no one spoke for five minutes until Harry said

"Sure, Voldemort we will do it for you."

"Good."

A couple months past they still had their meetings with Voldemort, but all that is on Harry's mind is killing Audis and what he should.

While all that was happening Hermione was working on her studies and during her free times she would go and see Harry in the Garden.

"What are we going to do, Hermione we can't kill Audis it just wouldn't be right."

"I know but we have no choice either we do it or we die from the killing curse…"

"Wait I have an idea this is wut we should do."

For five minutes they were discussing a plan and wut they should do to make sure not to get killed by the killing curse.

"Ok got it?" said Harry waiting for an answer from Hermione

"Yes were a go tomorrow at 5:00 pm.

**New chapter soon sorry it was short**


	3. harry and hermiones evil plan

It was the next day almost 5:00 pm and Harry and Hermione we going to see the dark lord.

"Why did t have to rain today Harry? Said Hermione looking all wet.

"How in the bloody hell am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know?" said Hermione laughing.

It was 5:00 pm Harry and Hermione were in the lair of Lord Voldemort.

Right next to him were his daughters, Sonny and Audis who were looking scared.

"Right lets get this over with; Audis get over near Harry now!"

"Yes father."

"SNAPE!" said voldemort looking more angry then usual.

"What is it my lord."

"Stand next to me you fool god I don't think I need to tell you to stand beside me when

You know you have to!" said voldemort.

"You hardly think at all." Said Snape whispering under his breath.

"Ok Harry come on out."

Harry starts walking towards Audis and getting his wand out of his wet damp looking cloak. While Audis was walking voldemort screamed.

"Harry NOW!"

Harry points his wand at Audis and then points to voldemort and says

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"No my lord!" said Snape running in front of voldemort blocking the attack.

Couple seconds later… Snape is dead.

"Harry how could you, you betrayed me you betrayed everyone!" said voldemort looking furious.

"I didn't betray anyone you did voldemort, you betrayed your daughter, you betrayed Audis."

"So she is a filthy mudblood and I didn't know that when I adopted her."

Voldemort quickly gets his wand out and points it at Harry and then voldemort's eyes start to change to a fire red and then quickly points to Audis.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" said voldemort pointing at Audis.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" said Hermione pointing at voldemort.

"There, now the two problems are gone for good." Said Hermione.

"Wait what happened to sonny?" said Harry looking around the place for her.

"O yea Dumbledore took her away to go live with her mom in the muggle world.''

"Well at least she will be loved right?" said Harry looking at Hermione smiling.

"Yes, but I can't believe voldemort fell right into our trap and we were such good actors."

"Yea and Dumbledore went along with it… so anyways lets go to transfiguration." Said Harry starting to laugh.

."Ok lets go.'' Said Hermione.

So then Harry and Hermione leave the lair never to return again and never talk about this little adventure until they die. Then a couple years past and in that old lair was the real voldemort not the clone he used at that battle so voldemort will never die it seams.

But, you never know!


End file.
